


Naughty Dreams

by Otium



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, moranderlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otium/pseuds/Otium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson wakes up after a sex dream and notices he isn't alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Dreams

Anderson woke up from his weird but pleasurable dream. He moaned out Sherlock’s name. The feeling of ecstasy and getting fucked by both of them made him feel dirty. He looked down at the cover his eyes widening that he was turned on by the dream. A cold but smooth hand trailed down his abdomen slowly going to his crotch.

He gasped as a wet mouth was soon attacking his neck.

“Morning, sweetie.” Jim said in his happy voice.

“I see that you had a pleasant dream. Well, you soon will be getting more.” He twisted his hand the way Anderson liked it, he let out a low wanton moan. Sherlock smirked against his neck, biting it softly to make some marks on him.

A finger was inserted into him. He gasped in surprised he was still wet from yesterday’s activities. The feeling of being burnt is his favorite the way how Jim took him rough and slow to make him forget of pain 

The fingers were moving up and down in him. His eyes were closed shut by the intenseness. He gripped Jim’s sleep shirt.

In a wavering voice, he said. “Take it off. I want you.”

Jim smirked enunciating a growl deep from his chest. “Eager aren’t we? Well Daddy likes it.”

"Please, Jim."

"What does my bunny say?" 

"Give it to me please, Daddy."

 

He took of his shirt and Sherlock inserted another finger inside Anderson.

He spread the ass of Anderson. Looking into the redness of it, he groaned by how lewd it was. He could feel the cum mixed with the lube coming out on his thighs. He couldn’t control his desires anymore.

Before Jim could bring Philip closer to him. Sherlock grabbed Anderson’s hips and inserted his member inside of him. By shock Anderson clenched down in retort making Sherlock moan out. 

Jim smiled cruelly, in a deep voice he said. “Didn’t mummy told you to share Sherly?” He rubbed the tip of Anderson’s cock, biting his neck hard.

“Ah ah more…” Sherlock rocked faster. He was trailing kisses all over his back.

“You’ll get your turn Jim.” He huffed out.

Anderson chocked out. “I’m gonna cum! F-fuck!” Jim grip tightened to his dick.

“Not yet.” Anderson whined.

Hand holding Jim’s neck, he pulled him for a kiss. Tongues clashed together as Jim tasted sweet in his mouth.

Sherlock felt close the moans that Anderson made was making him wild. His hips stuttered as he came deep inside of Philip. He pulled out slowly out of him. Anderson felt empty, he felt like he was going to burst any minute. Sherlock gave a kiss to him, pushing him to Jim’s side.

“Go on.” He said.

Jim turned him around inserting his own dick to him. He let go of Anderson’s dick, telling him to play by himself. Anderson stroked himself fast.

“Jim faster! Harder!” He gripped Anderson’s hips going deeper and deeper.

“Ah Philip ung. Still fucking tight.” He gasped the sensation of burning was driving him insane. Deep bruises beautifully formed on his hips.

He kept repeating Jim’s name like a mantra, Jim bit the left side of Philip’s neck while the right was marked by Sherlock’s teeth. Before he could cum he took out his dick and came all over Anderson’s stomach. Anderson came at the same time, his cum tainted his own chest.

All of them breathed slowly after their post orgasm phase. Philip was holding both of their hands with a smile.

“We should take a shower...” he said in a hoarse voice by his screaming. At this Jim opened one of his eyes, Philip stood up legs and ass aching but he walked all the way to the bathroom. Jim followed him, watching the way the bites and scratches brimmed red with blood. 

“Are you ready for round two? ” Jim grabbed the waist of Anderson, trailing his hands over the marks he gave to him.

Sherlock sighed and mumbled incoherently at his lovers, they are really going to exhaust him...

"Oh? It seems that I tired him too much..."

"Stamina at your age, hon. Mine as well, Daddy is going to have more fun today." 

**Author's Note:**

> The first smut I ever wrote. I ship Sheriarty and Anderlock so I combined them both. Enjoy my bad smut writing, I tried but reviews and kudos would make my day.


End file.
